


Patches Caught On Camera

by Lime_Line



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, floof is also here, ho do i tag, no beta read we die like tubbo in the festival, patches supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line
Summary: Surprassing a chuckle he stares at the camera with a serious face before placing its view higher so the chat could see Patches who's curled up on his lap sleeping peacefully, might as well give them some Patches content right? Maybe he'll mess with them a bit as well."As all of you can see, yes this is the famous Patches owned by Dream himself. I have a very reasonable explanation and that one of them is that i have abducted her, what for you may ask? For clout of course! She's my hostage now"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012971
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1267





	Patches Caught On Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm not shipping the real people, i am merely shipping their persona's. I'm also only adding their pets for the plot

Techno sets up his computer checking if everything was ready for his stream, he checks his and Dreams shared bedroom and saw him sleeping peacefully with a blanket covering his lower body. Techno smiles loving then shoo's Patches out of his office earning a hiss from the feline for disturbing her sleep.

Techno apologizes to her by patting her head before sitting down on his gaming chair. After checking if everything was ready one last time he opened youtube and started his stream with a face cam on, he waited for a few seconds for his viewers to go up while his chat went wild before finally starting a game of bed wars. Techno rarely does a face cam but when he does he sure loves seeing his chat go bonkers.

The stream was going well, all was fine before he heard Dreams quite and muffled grumbles, he froze before Dream became quite again making him let out a sigh if relief. Of course since he is live the chat noticed his odd behavior making them spam the chat.

He waves it off and told the chat it was nothing before continuing his game of bedwars, an hour into the stream a cat's meow was heard from the other side of Techno's office. The chat once again starts spamming the chat asking if they heard a cat, Techno was going to tell them it was just an alarm before scratching was heard. Patches once again meowed loudly continuing to scratch the door demanding to be let in. Techno would have just ignored the feline but the thing is, he has a really big soft spot for Patches so he decides to just fuck it and let in the cat.

"Wait a sec chat" Taking off his headset, he stood from his chair before making his way to the door to finally let Patches in. Once she was inside she lets out another aggressive hiss seemingly furious at her other owner, Techno picks her up gently and rubs her head before returning back to his chair. When the chat saw Patches in Techno's arms cuddling close to him with her eyes closed and loud purring coming from her, they all went nuts. The chat was going so fast not even Techno could read what they were saying but he did catch some.

"Is that Patches?!"

"What's Patches doing in Techno's house?!"

"Patches is Techno's house! I repeat Patches is in Techno's house!"

Surprassing a chuckle he stares at the camera with a serious face before placing its view higher so the chat could see Patches who's curled up on his lap sleeping peacefully, might as well give them some Patches content right? Maybe he'll mess with them a bit as well.

"As all of you can see, yes this is the famous Patches owned by Dream himself. I have a very reasonable explanation and that one of them is that i have abducted her, what for you may ask? For clout of course! She's my hostage now"

Instead of having a face cam it was now quickly replaced by a Patches cam instead. Techno grabbed one of Floof's spare bed and sets it down beside his computer before fixing his camera so that it's facing the bedding instead. He grabs the half asleep Patches on his lap then moved her to the bedding, before leaning his hand away Patches decides to rub her head on her other owners hand and her purring were all caught by the mic as well. Woo boi i think the chat will combust soon.

The stream continued normally with an addition of having a Patches cam of course. No one even asked how Techno managed to catnap the feline sleeping beside his computer, too caught up by Patches of course. Once the stream ended he left the room, leaving the door open so that once Patches woke up she can leave the place whenever she wants too. What he didn't expect was for his beloved to be awake watching the streams vod, completely wheezing. He probably saw everyone going wankers on twitter a long with the many pictures in the app when he woke up. He lays down on Dreams lower body, hands on both of his beloves side while laying his chin on Dreams lean stomach.

"How long have you been awake?" Dream plays with his pink locks making him relax as he closed his eyes. "Not long, i think i woke uo five minutes ago. Decided to open twitter and saw my notifications blowing up" Dream chuckles out before pointing an accusing finger at his lover "How dare kidnap my own cat?" Dream wheezes out and before they knew it they were now having a laughing session. Once they calmed down, Techno removed himself on top of Dream (who starts whining in protest) before laying down beside him only to wrap his arms around Dreams waist and pushing him closer to his face. He kissed the blondes forehead before kissing his nose, both sides of his freckled cheeks and finally kissing him on the lips.

The kiss was slow and full of love before Techno licks Dreams bottom lip asking for entrance but Dream decides to keep his mouth closed just to piss off the pinkette. What he didn't expect though was a harsh bite on his bottom lip making him gasp in pain, Techno quickly entered Dreams wet tavern before fighting for dominance as Dream wasn't going down without a fight but in the end he lost. Their make out session was interrupted when a familiar furball jumped on their bed and starts barking. The two broke away from their kiss as Dreams lips were plump and bruised while Techno's hair was a mess.

Floof run in the middle of Dream and Techno where he makes himself comfortable making Dream giggle at the dogs cuteness. While Dream smothered Floof with small kisses, Patches came out of the office only to walk over to their bed before hopping on the bed. She walks over to Techno before rubbing her head on one of his arms demanding attention, clearly jealous of Floof. Techno starts petting Patches who gladly took it before laying down on his side. Techno watched his small family with a loving smile on his face, he really couldn't ask for a better life then this one.

Bonus:

Dream was streaming one of his speedruns and was currently talking to chat when a loud barking was heard outside of his office. He lets out a nervous laugh as the chat was asking why there was a dog and since Drista was visiting, everyone heard her say:

"Floof no!"

Whoops, chats going bonkers again

"DID I JUST HEAR FLOOF?!

"DRISTA SAID FLOOF! FLOOF IS IN DREAMS HOUSE!"

Letting out a nervous Dream quickly made an excuse.

"So remember when Technoblade himself catnapped my cat, Patches? Well as payback i may or may not have dognapped Floof"

**Author's Note:**

> this idea actually came from one of the discord i joined :)


End file.
